


Just You and Me

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: Eternal Hope Universe [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Lemon, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Bra and Goku's lust had evolved into something more... special... (Eternal Hope Universe One-Shot) (Can be read as a stand-alone, though it isn't recommended) (Complete)
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Bra/Goku
Series: Eternal Hope Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804684
Kudos: 3





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot lemon/smut that corresponds to chapter 38 of Across Time: Eternal Hope, titled 'Icy Blues-Just You and Me'. As of today. I've yet to post that chapter up on this site, but you can find it at Fanfiction .net.
> 
> As the summary states, you can read this as a stand-alone, though it really isn't recommended since it might cause some confusion. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all Akira Toriyama and his peoples (I seriously doubt he'd write some crazy-shit like this lol). BUT, this IS a fanfic so why can't I play pretend? =)

* * *

**Just You and Me**

* * *

The next thing Bra knew, her world darkened, her back now touching a soft mattress and when her turquoise orbs adapted to her surroundings, she saw a pair of loving eyes staring at her, making her heart flutter. Making hast with removing her top, she gasped when his lips hungrily latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it greedily as a newborn would. The Princess didn’t hesitate in grasping the back of the older Saiyan’s head, digging her fingers into his blond locks, trying to push as much of herself as possible into his mouth. One particular suck on her breast caused a hiss to burst from her lips, making her arousal escalating to new heights. She released a tiny moan when he removed himself from her with a resounding pop, making sure to give her tender nipple one last nip that made the entrance between her legs twitch in anticipation. As Goku started trailing wet kisses on her chest, proceeding to make his way down her stomach, Bra whimpered as she moved a soft hand up and down his upper back, wanting to draw him back to her for another kiss. When he reached the brim of her spandex shorts, he swiftly pulled them down to her ankles and tugged them off, the half Saiyan then kicking off her shoes without his help. Bra felt relief when the cool air caressed her sex almost as if to reassure her that her suffering was going to come to an end soon.

She heard a soft chuckle, making her hooded eyes dart to his, giving Goku a confused look. He rose and was going to comment on her lack of underwear, but when he saw just how appealing Bra looked, his voice left him. With her blonde hair unkempt and wild and sticking onto her sweaty forehead, eyes burning with want and one leg hiked up while the other hung over the edge of the bed, she looked absolutely breathtaking. With an elbow propped up to keep her at eye level, she bit her lip, her head lolling to the side as she moved her free hand to her damped core and began to stroke it with two of her fingers. She moaned his name pleadingly as her two fingers sunk inside without resistance before she started thrusting in and out at a rapid pace, her eyes rolling behind her lids. When she regained focus, she noticed that the older Saiyan was no longer in front of her, but strangely enough, his clothes were left-

“Oh, _f-fuck!_ ” She sucked in a breath as her fingers fell away and were replaced with a searing wet tongue, the appendage starting at the bottom before sweeping slowly upwards until it reached her clit, giving it a quick flick that made her arc upwards.

She was surprised she didn’t come undone right then and there.

Goku continued to give Bra long slow strokes, moving his hot tongue flat against her throbbing heated core, the half Saiyan’s mouth hanging open in a soundless scream as her hands fisted the sheets under her in a grip that turned them white. She just about ripped the sheets when he finally entered her, his tongue-twisting and swirling while inside. He then slipped a finger inside her, and Kami she was becoming more and more sensitive by the second. Then when the older Saiyan increased his speed, adding another digit, Bra’s unsteady right hand flung forwards, bunching his soft blond hair within a tight fist, her knees clamping around his head in a death grip.

“I’m s-so close...” She breathlessly murmured, pushing his face even closer to her heat and with a powerful scream, her turquoise eyes widened as her body convulsed, her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth and Goku didn’t hesitate in swallowing it all, not leaving a drop behind.

His world turned as he suddenly found himself under her, her mouth now hovering over his erect member. His mouth went agape as he saw a long string of saliva escape her lips, his eyes watching it travel downwards until the substance coated him. Bra made sure his sight was still on her when she placed one long finger on the tip of his member, applying a bit of pressure before trailing down to the base of it, making him groan. She gave him a soft smile as she wrapped her hand around him, giving it a few rapid strokes in order to mix his fluids with hers and then Goku just about passed out when she finally took him. He was just as big as she remembered, so she had to relax her throat in order to fit him all the way in. He gasped as he watched her bobbed her head slowly at first, but then picked up speed, causing the pressure within his sack to build up like a volcano desperately wanting to erupt. But seconds before it could happen, she removed her mouth from his rod, making the full Saiyan groan in annoyance as he was denied his release.

“I didn’t want you to finish yet.” She whispered, as she reached over the lampstand and plucked a circular object that was encased inside a black squared wrapper.

Goku didn’t even bother to question why there were condoms on the lampstand, but he figured that Bra brought them as he doubted Mr. Popo would put them here….that’d just be creepy. _Eww, almost killed my own mood!_

Once Bra unwrapped the condom and gently slipped it onto Goku’s member, the half Saiyan yelped when the older Saiyan pulled her into a soft kiss, which made her melt all over again.

Bra sighed with content when he pushed himself inside her, her body relaxed at the full feeling she had badly missed since their first time. Placing two hands on his chest, the half Saiyan stared up at Goku with adoration, giving him a serene smile. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt that somehow it was different this time, that what they were doing wasn’t just sex. _That look is strangely like the way Chi-Chi-_ his train of thoughts vanished when comprehension slapped him upside the head, making his stomach feel much lighter.

“I’ve always loved you Goku…” She whispered and because she feared rejection, Bra quickly drew his lips to hers, flattening her breasts on his chest, almost making the older Saiyan forget what he going to say.

“Bra let-”

“Shhhh…” The Princess whispered between kisses.

But Goku would have none of it. He had something to say and he’d be damned if he didn’t say it.

Bra’s lips quivered when the full Saiyan pushed her up, causing her to slip off of him. She squeezed her eyes shut, already thinking she had royally fucked everything up, but when she felt a hand tilt her head up by her chin, she cracked them open.

She was a bit startled when Goku’s hair fell back to its natural black palm tree shape, his orbs glowing with so much emotion that she couldn’t help but fall into a trance and just stare at them. When the Earth raised Saiyan smiled warmly, everything seemed to click in place, so just to match him, her blonde hair matted down to neck length sea-green locks, her eyes now a glistening aqua blue.

“I’m horrible with words Bra, so I’m going to make this short.”

“I don’t completely understand my feelings for you. I’ve known you for such a short amount of time, but for some reason when I’m with you, I feel…whole, know what I’m sayin?”

She nodded.

“So even if I don’t get _why_ I feel the way I do when it comes to you, I kinda _get_ the feeling _._ Chi-Chi never made me feel the way I do for you. I feel so _alive_ right now, like my eyes have opened for the first time. _This,_ us here, right now, feels incredible. ”

Bra held her breath.

“What I’m trying to say is, I love you too Bra… and I guess that’s all that matter right?”

Goku laughed when the half Saiyan launched herself at him, forcing him down on his back.

“That was just perfect Goku….” She breathed out, her eyes watering as she positioning herself over his rock hard member. 

Goku moaned when the female Saiyan’s tight entrance consumed him, his eyes drooping as she began to rock against him in a slow rhythm. As Bra increased her pace, both of the full Saiyan’s hands grasped her rounded plum butt and used the newly acquired leverage to rock at an even faster rate. Bra cried out with ecstasy, a short laugh seeping from her lips because she was happy as this was what she has always wanted, to be loved by someone and the fact that this was Goku who felt that way about her, it made it that much more special. In her reality, she had long accepted that she would never get to have the full Saiyan in the manner she wanted him. When she had traveled to this time period, she had no intention to pursue him despite still harboring feelings for him. But then the accidental kiss happened and her world was turned upside down, causing her crush to turn into full-blown love, and now that she has gotten a taste of it, there was no going back.

No, this was most definitely forever. 

The Saiyan Princess released a squeal when she felt one of his hands slide up to her sea-green furry appendage and gave it a light squeeze. The strength of her arms left her high and dry, causing her to fall onto his chest, her aqua orbs filled with shock. Bra gave Goku the dirtiest of glares as his chest vibrated, laughing rolling from his mouth. A sudden mischievous smile appeared on his face and the half Saiyan couldn’t help but stutter a soft moan when he began to trace his fingers up and down her tail.

“You-you’re evil-Ahhh!” She swore when he squeezed her tail, his thumb making gentle circles on its side. 

Then with one hard thrust inside her womb, she was gone, cumming hard, a golden aura flaring to life and luminescing the darkroom briefly until she literally saw tiny stars dancing before her eyes. Her aura extinguished, Goku halted and grinned gleefully upon seeing the blissful expression that she wore on her face, a thin line of saliva inching a path down from the edge of her lips. He became a bit worried when she remained with that look for longer than would have he liked, so he voiced his concerns in hopes to get some kind of reaction from her.

“H-hey, are you okay?”

“Huh, wha-waz tha?!” She slurred, coming to.

“Are you alright?” He repeated.

All of a sudden, Bra moved, causing Goku’s hips to make an involuntary jerk upwards and before his brain could process it, the rhythm they had only moments prior resumed, almost as if they never had stopped. 

He hissed as slender fingers clamped onto his shoulders and dug into his skin, nearly piercing right through it.

The older Saiyan watched in amazement at the wild appearance on her face, admiring the way her eyes glossed over, his eyes widening at the sight of her breasts swinging and jiggled in no particular order; Goku penetrated his lower lip with his teeth as his sack tighten, signifying that he was quickly approaching his end.

“Gok-ku do it a-again!” She gasped out, rolling her hips as fast as she could.

“W-what?”

Bra growled though it sounded more like a strained whine. “Tail.” She managed to say.

Even with her rocking hips bring him to the brink of insanity he understood what she desired most, so he obeyed and embraced the blue-green appendage with his hand, making her shriek.

“A-again!”

*Squeeze*

“And again!”

*Squeeze*

“And again and again-”

*Squeeze, Squeeze-*

Bra kept on urging him to press on her tail until it became a chant and Goku just about fell in love with the sensual way the word rolled from her tongue.

Just before he exploded, he realized that he _is_ kind of harming her because her energy signature was steadily dropping, but nevertheless her movement didn’t waver one bit.

As for Bra, she didn’t even know who she was anymore. She felt like she was having an otherworldly experience and when Goku let loose within his condom, crying out her name, she came for the third and last time.

  
This climax eclipsed her previous one.

“Holy- _fuuuuck_ Goku….that was the most amazing and-and-”

She went silent and flopped onto the full Saiyan’s chest, completely spent and useless and totally unconscious.

Goku chuckled when he heard a soft snore. With a content expression, he removed his flaccid member from her core, peeled off the condom and threw it inside the small garbage bin. Rolling back to Bra’s side, he pulled her in, tucking her head under his chin, the sweet scent of her skin causing him to slowly drift into a deep sleep

_Man, Mr. Popo isn’t gonna like cleaning this place up._

If Bra were awake and he had actually voiced this last thought, she probably would have died with laughter.


End file.
